Just My Luck
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: Emily is a fan of Hunter X Hunter who suddenly ends up in the hunter world as Tonpa's sister and a Rookie crusher. She hates the idea of being like Tonpa but she almost can't control her rookie crushing tendencies. Can she fight it and befriend the main cast as well as return to her world?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter I only own my oc

Have you ever been to a world you deem as fictional? You know where a girl goes dies or gets sucked into said fictional universe and meets characters that she has fangirled over and fall in love with one of them? Or is reborn as one of said character's sister? That is actually my case except...I'm actually the sister of one of the baddest character in the Hunter X Hunter universe Tonpa. Yeah I hated him while watching the series but I never planned on being related to him after being sucked into my TV screen while watching a history documentary about Ancient China on the History channel then falling asleep only to wake up inside the exam site.

"Wake up Miaya, this is no time to be sleeping " said Tonpa

I opened my eyes only to find Tonpa's ugly face in front of mine. My eyes widened in fear and I jerked my body back into the wall where I am currently sitting against. What. The. Hell. First off my name is not Miaya it's actually Emily. But maybe it is my name in the Hunter world?

"T-Tonpa... where am I?!" I asked him ,"and more importantly are you going to kill me?"

Tonpa looked at me weirdly as if I had grown two heads. He then shook his head left and right.

"Miaya, you and I went to take this exam to crush rookies like we do every year together have you forgotten?" he said to me slowly.

Okay...wait...what?! Tonpa's little sister? Okay I understand being Gon's sister or Killua's ...or even Kurapika but Tonpa!? This is insane!

" Miaya, get up and let's give these orange juice mixed with laxatives to these group of rookies that just came in. " He explains to me, " I already gave that weird silver haired rookie kid one while you were snoring away. What's up with you anyway? I never thought you would act so unusual..."

"Sorry Tonpa, I'm got a little tired but I'm fully awake now!" I chirped cheerfully. I got to act like nothing is wrong or Tonpa'll get suspicious. " Let's go!" I walked with Tonpa towards Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"You must be rookies. " started Tonpa, "I'm Tonpa and you could say that I'm a veteran. I took the hunter exams 35 times and this is my little sister Miaya she's sixteen and this is her third time taking the exam."

I could just introduce myself you know, but I know little to nothing about myself in this world.

" Hi it's nice to meet you all here have a drink you three must be thirsty." I said as I handed them the orange juice can and as I placed the can in Kurapika's hand I whispered into his ear.

"Hey don't drink this it has a strong laxative in it. Yeah I think I'm starting to feel like Tonpa #2 well almost my body is. I am a rookie crusher and right now I am seeing Gon and Leorio as pathetic fools. That's not good. Definitely not good at all. Back in my world I loved Gon and Leorio dearly but I'm different now and this world is changing me for the worst. I'm not really myself. Right now the new me is evil, manipulative, and cruel. As for telling Kurapika the truth about his drink? Well I kind of using all of my willpower to go against this new version of me. I'm not sure how long I can keep stopping her. Kurapika looked at me with wide eyes.

" So it is... and miss Miaya... you're shaking... are you alright?"

I was shaking? I didn't even realize that I was. Maybe I can confide in him and tell him my secret? Maybe he would believe that I'm not from this world? I..oh fuck it I'll tell him when Tonpa leaves! Back to the story setting Gon spits out the juice from his mouth and onto the floor. man this is disgusting now that I'm witnessing it in person!

" Hey Miaya, this juice is expired is your belly okay?" Gon asked me with a little bit of juice still on the outside of his mouth. I placed my hand in my pocket and searched for my handkerchief that is if I had one ...wait did I? I pulled out a piece of pink cloth resembling one and I handed it to him then I answered him.

" I uh guess so sorry about that you guys. Kurapika spilled the contents of his juice onto the floor and nodded at me and signaled to me to speak with him in private. I nervously turned to Tonpa and asked him if I could excuse myself for a bit while he explained to Gon and Leorio about the other veteran applicants and one rookie mainly Nicolas the chubby guy with the computer. Kurapika and I walked over to a far corner where we won't be disturbed by anyone.

"Miaya, Why did you tell only me that the juice was mixed with laxatives?" he demanded. He looked pretty intense but I could also see a hint of confusion in his grayish eyes.

"Uh listen I am a rookie crusher like my big brother Tonpa, but get this I'm not from this world you guys are supposed to be fictional anime characters and Miaya is not supposed to me my real name. There I said it! Right in the first chapter!" I cried out. I'm so breaking the fourth wall...

Kurapika seemed to be steaming from his head like Gon when he thinks too hard. His eyes are like saucers and is twitching a little...is he okay?

"Are you alright Kurapika?" I asked his a little concerned. It is kind of hard to process.

" How...how is this even possible?" he stammered as he came back into reality and then calming down he continued to speak. " And besides why are you telling me all this and why should I trust you?"

" To be honest...I want to get you the most hardest characters to earn the trust of and also just so you know I can't control my rookie crusher tendencies. This world's energy is controlling my actions and I'm fighting just to speak to you without trying to hurt you."

Kurapika nodded his head. He understood what she was getting at and now knowing the fact that she told him the truth about her and that she can't control herself of the new her that she has now become. He couldn't hate her. Well he'll have to help her then.

" How about I help you and keep what you said to me a secret from everyone else. Mostly Tonpa. " Kurapika said to me.

"How about telling your other friends and just not Tonpa?" I suggested to him.

Kurapika thought for a second and nodded in agreement. Not telling the main cast who you really are is so cliché in most fanfics.

" Alright for starters, " started Kurapika, " Here's a rubber band to help you get back control. Every time you relapse into your rookie crusher self I or if I'm not around you will snap the rubber band. This is just an experiment so I'm not sure if it will actually work but it's worth a shot right?" explained Kurapika as he handed me a big rubber band.

I picked up the rubber band from him and placed it on my wrist. I sure hope this works. With that said I heard the familiar ring of the bell that starts the first phase of the exam.

 **A/N: First chapter is done. I haven't written a fanfic in so long so I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed I just want to see what people think of this story and my character Emily ( or Miaya in the Hunter X Hunter world) so far. I got the name Miaya from the character Miaya Ghekkohara from the Danganronpa 3 anime. As for making her Tonpa's sister well no one's ever done that before so I decided to try it. As for the thing about my oc not being able to control herself...I decided that if someone falls into a game or an anime he or she is at the mercy of said world and is supposed to play the part of whomever that said world has placed he or she as. So in this case my oc is Tonpa's sister as well as a rookie crusher. Trying to break the role she is placed in is hard for her to break out of unless someone helps her out. It will take a lot of strenuous training and willpower to get out of her predetermined role. Also there will be no romance between my oc or any of the main cast of Hunter X Hunter just friendship and nothing more. This is just the first chapter so you all will get to know Miaya more as the story progresses, but please review and let me know your first impression of my oc and of this story's idea.**


End file.
